Remembered - 02
by Cerdwyn
Summary: Amy Potter spends the holidays at the Malfoy Manor however it's not the relaxing time she hopes for, because Draco has changed, and when the pain he causes there is carried on at Hogwarts who can she go to, with Harry, Ron and Hermione so busy all the time? (This is book two, I recommend finding Forgotten - 01 first!)
1. Chapter 1: Summer Holidays

**A/N: Here we are people! 'Remembered', the sequel to my first ever fanfic! ('Forgotten', for those of you who started here, read that first!)**

**I'm pretty happy with myself, I have to admit =]**

**This first chapters' a little jumpy, like, four chapters or so, but it's kinda needed, to set the basis of the rest of the story.**

**Please read and review everyone!!! =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters (I'm pretty sure I own Amy, and I still have Draco captive in my cupboard), I don't own places, like Hogwarts, the Riddle House, Diagon Alley, the Malfoy Manner, etc, but I do own the plot! I think. Anyway, unfortunately, most of the cool stuff is J.K Rowlings'. Not mine.**

**Now, onto the story!!!**

**xxx**

**Chapter One**

About a week after the summer holidays began, the Dark Lord recieved an owl from the Malfoys. I was back at the Riddle House in Little Hangleton, with Wormtail and the Dark Lord. In case you didn't know, my names' Amy Potter. And, yes, I _am_ fully aware I live with the most evil wizard alive, and, yes, I _am_ also aware he killed my parents and attempted to kill my brother. Which is probably why I had the Cruciatus Curse on me lots, and I was starved. But I was useful to him---although he never said how---so I was kept alive. And most recenly I began to wonder if it was the relationship Draco Malfoy and I shared.

Back to the present: _He_ had just summoned me, and I was standing behind the high-backed chair where He always sat. I wasn't even sure if He _could_ sit, for the last time I had seen more then a chair, he was a smoky, ghost-like creature. Not dead, but definitely unsubstantial.

Once again, I jerked my wandering mind to the present.

"---will be staying at the Malfoy Manor over the summer. They will come to collect you shortly." He dismissed me, and I returned to my bare room, seating myself on the bed and packing my meagre possesions, talking quietly to Caliga, my pure black owl while I did so, often falling into silence as my thoughts wandered.

'_So Draco was serious about me spending the holidays there._' I thought to myself, remembering my night in the Hospital Wing at school. At these memories, the corners of my lips turned up; something they only did rarely.

'_You like him!_' A little voice inside my head accused, again. However this time I did not deny it. I sighed to myself, trying to drag my thoughts away from Draco.

"Why so sad? Missing me, were you?" A cool, mocking, voice said from the doorway. I jumped, startled. Draco Malfoy laughed lightly, walking over to me. "Scared you, did I?" He teased laughing still. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"No." I lied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yea, yea. Whatever." He pulled me into a hug. "Come on. We're going."

He led me out into the main room, where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were, pretty much exactly in the same positions as they were the first time I saw them; Mr Malfoy kneeling near the chair and Mrs. Malfoy standing at the door.

"---thank you, my Lord. It will be as you command." Mr. Malfoy was saying.

"Leave me now." He commanded.

"Yes, my Lord." Mr. Malfoy said rising, and beginning to walk towards his wife. "Come, Draco. Amy."

My time at the Malfoy Manor was the opposite of a good holiday, not that I knew what one of them was like anyway. Draco wasn't as nice, and I slowly began to see why my brother and friends hated him so much.

Within a few weeks, I was using any excuse I had to spend time away from him. I was exploring the Manor, my current excuse, when I came across a room I hadn't noticed before. The door was slightly ajar, and I was about to push it oopen when Mr. Malfoys voice came from the room. I had no idea who he was talking to, but it didn't sound good..

"---the Chamber of Secrets will again be opened at Hogwarts---"

"---the monster of Salazar Slytherin unleashed---"

I stumbled away from the door, but fell heavily. The door swung open and Mr Malfoy was standing in the doorway, looking at me scathingly.

"The Dark Lord will here of this." He swept off down the corridor, and I ran in the other direction. I was in big trouble.

As I moved away, I thought of what Mr Malfoy had said, and I wondered what was going to happen. So lost in thought, I walked into someone in the dark hall.

"Oh, I---I'm sorry!" I squeaked in surprise.

"Sorry?" Said a high voice, trembling as if the person was going to cry. My eyes adjusted and I looked down at a quivering figure on the floor.

"Um, who are you? What are you?" For the creature before me was not human, though it had a humanoid form.

"I'm Dobby, miss, Dobby the house-elf." Orb-like green eyes looked up at me.

"And what is a house-elf?"

"A house elf serves the family it lives with until they set it free or it dies." Dobby replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, could you do something, for me?" I asked, thinking.

"Dobby would try."

"Could you deliver a message for me?"

"Yes, miss. Most definitely."

I lay on my bed that night, wondering how Dobby got along. I had sent him to Harry, to warn him of the danger Mr. Malfoy had talked about. I hoped that Dobby delivered my message right, because I had a bad feeling he didn't.

The next night, Mr Malfoy pulled me aside, into a different room. Then he turned his wand on me. I froze, watching it, remembering the pain the Dark Lord put me through whenever I did something that displeased him, or whenever he was frustrated, or basically, whenever I was around. My stomach began to sink. And sure enough, it came a moment later.

"_Crucio!_"

The pain exploded through me, and I sank to the floor, screaming. It seemed to go on forever, longer then I had ever had it at the Riddle House. After what seemed like an eternity, Mr. Malfoy strode out without looking back. I lay there for a moment, regaining my breath, when I heard the door click open. Footsteps came towards me and I opened my eyes to see Draco standing there, looking shaken. He glanced furtively over his shoulder, before helping me stand, after which, I tried to back away from him. My legs buckled, but I remained standing. He moved forward, attempting to support me again, but I shook him off, and left the room, tears running down my face. I wanted to trust him, but just recently, he scared me. Shakily, I made my way up to my bedroom, collapsing on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

I was still staring at the dark ceiling when he came back in the middle of the night. I didn't look over at him, just continued staring at the ceiling. Draco walked over to my bed, looking less shaken then before, back to the cocky git he had been all holidays. He sat down on my bed, and pulled me up to sit next to him, pressing his mouth on mine. I tried to gently pull away. I was most definitely not in the mood, but he held me to him, no matter how much I struggled. His hands found the bottom of my nightshirt, sliding up my bare back, and I froze, before struggling harder. He pushed me down on the bed, grabbing my hands and effectively pinning them down under his knees, so he was kneeling over me. I did not think thos a good position to be found in if his parents walked in.

Having pinned down my hands, he put his hands on my hips, and pressed his mouth to mine again, before moving it down my neck. One of his hands was slipping my strap off my shoulder.

"No!" I said, trying to keep my voice low, and still attempting to fight. He grinned.

"Why not?" He retorted. I fought harder, earning a few bruises as he moved his hands to restrain me, but still continuing. Terrified, I fought a hand free and grabbed my wand, pointing it at him.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside of school!" He reminded me.

"I would." I replied, shaking all over. "Go away." I fought the tears that threatened to spill, and won. Just.

"Whatever." He hit me, before leaving. I tried to resume staring at the ceiling, but dissolved into tears as I heard the door click shut behind him.

The next morning, Narcissa remarked on the livid purple bruise spreading across my collarbone, and the more minor ones sprinkling pretty much the rest of my body---where Draco had hurt me last night. I shrugged slightly, and muttered something, picking at my breakfast. Mr. Malfoy took Draco aside after breakfast. I heard his raised voice through the closed door.

"---doesn't solve anything---"

"---disgrace to the family---"

I hung my head, trying to block out the raised voices coming from the next room. Failing, I excused myself, almost running up to my room, Mr. Malfoys comments following me. Having Draco punished was not going to help. If anything, he was just going to do it more. But surprisingly, he didn't, of which I was glad. He took to watching me eerily, whenever he could, and I tried to avoid him more, sitting in my room with Caliga all day. Occasionally he came to visit me there, standing in the doorway watching me, as I sat with my back towards him, reading, or stroking Caliga, hoping he wouldn't come closer. Which he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: Okay, It's a bit shorter then the last one, and I know it's been delayed, but school started last week and I've been trying to keep on top of homework.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, everyone!**

**xxx**

**Chapter Two**

Tuesday night, the night before we visited Diagon Alley to collect our school stuff, Draco came again, trying the exact same thing as last time. Again, I managed to fight him off, gaining several fresh bruises for display tomorrow, including a rather dark one across my cheekbone. And once again, when it was asked about over breakfast, I mumbled nothing in particular, picking at my food again. At the Malfoy Manor, despite how they treated me, they always gave me plenty of food, which I only picked at, anyway.

We---Draco, Mr. Malfoy and I---set out after breakfast, for Mr. Malfoy wanted to visit a place called Knockturn Alley before Diagon Alley. So, I meekly followed Draco around the shop we visited, Borgin & Burkes, not touching anything after I noticed an opal necklace with a little plaque next to it, reading '_Do not touch: Cursed._' Draco however was looking at everything he could,working his way closer to a dark-looking cabinet. But before we reached it, Mr. Malfoy completed his business, and we left, Draco pulling me roughly.

At Diagon Alley, we got anything else we needed; new quills and ink, new parchment and refilling our potions supplies, before going to Flourish & Blotts, the bookstore for our new books, most of which were written by Gilderoy Lockheart, who was signing books as we got there. We watched as Harry got pulled up front, having pictures taken by some wizard. He got handed a pile off books, and made his way from the front. I looked at Draco to see him sneering.

"Typically, Potters' here." He snarled, and I backed off a step. I watched despairingly as Harry came closer, dropping the books in the cauldron of a small, first-year girl, that reminded me of Ron, with his flaming red hair and freckles. Draco moved forward, and I meekly followed.

"_Famous_ Harry Potter. Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"He didn't want any of that!" The red-head girl piped up, glaring at Draco.

"Potter! You've got a girlfriend!" Draco laughed cruelly. Both Harry and the red-head flushed.

"It looks like, so do y---" Harry cut off as he leaned slightly to peer around Draco at me. His eyes traced the bruise across my cheek, and the visible ones on my hands and neck.

Dracos' smirk grew wider.

"Why, yes, it does." He agreed, dragging me forward, almost off my feet. I dropped my head into my hands, in shame. Dracos' smirk broadened even more, if possible. "Shocked, Potter? Wait til you find out where she _lives_." He taunted.

Draco's dad handed us our books, and desperate to get away before Draco could spill any more, I hurried to the counter, to pay for my books.

* * *

Finally, the end of the holidays drew nearer, and I packed my bags for the train. Draco had only been in once, since Diagon Alley, enough to keep my bruises fresh and painful. I hoped he wouldn't come in tonight---they were still livid from last time. But that night was Draco-free.

The next day, Mr. Malfoy took us to Kings Cross, and I boarded the train as soon as we got there, to escape. They didn't seem to mind so much.

I sat in the empty compartment, waiting for Harry, Hermione and Ron to get here, but I wasn't sure if I wanted them here. They were bound to ask questions. But sure enough, a few minutes later, Hermione appeared in my doorway, seating herself.

"Amy! Are you okay?!" Hermione asked as soon as she saw me, bruises marking most of my shown skin. I was glad she couldn't see my arms; the bruises were almost black there. I hadn't many on my face, just the faded one across my cheekbone, which I'd had on Wednesday, at Diagon Alley.

"Yea, I'm fine." I murmered. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Harry was staying with Rons' family. They should be here any moment."

But Ron and Harry never came. Hermione had pulled out one of her school books and was reading that, while I stared out the window, not seeing the scenery that past, lost in my thoughts. After a while, I half dozed off, still awake, but not thinking of anything. I only roused when Hermione looked up from her book, and looked around.

"Amy?" She called softly, waking me up.

"Hmm?" I sat up, rubbing my face.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" She asked, looking around again. "It's nearly dark, and I haven't seen them show up. Have you?"

I shook my head, noticing that as well. She looked stern.

"I hope they're okay, not breaking rules or anything. Term hasn't even started yet."

"Mmm." I replied, for lack of something other to say.

At Hogwarts, we discovered they weren't in the Great Hall at dinner either. Hermione and I really began to worry. I left the Great Hall as soon as I could, barely touching my food. I left the Hall as soon as possible, running up to the dormitary. Harry and Ron were outside it, just entering.

"Harry! Ron!" I panted, having run up several floors. They held the portrait hole open for me, pulling me through.

"You guys weren't on the train. Or at dinner. Where were you?!" I gasped for air, collapsing into one of the seats scattered around the common room. Harry and ron told me, how the barrier was blocked, and they couldn't get through, so they flew Mr. Weasleys' enchanted car here instead, how Professor Snape had caught them, and, yet, they hadn't been expelled. I stared at them, all during the story.

"But, why couldn't you get through?"

Ron shrugged, but Harry looked thoughtful. He turned to Ron.

"Maybe it was Dobby." He suggested. Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea, after he couldn't persuade you not to come, he tried to stop you coming!"

I sat there in shock. "D---Dobby?"

Harry started to explain about how a random house-elf ahd turned up in his bedroom, told him not to go to Hogwarts this year and caused havoc when he had refused; dropping a violet pudding on an important guests' wifes' head. How, for that, he had got an official warning from the Ministry of Magic, and the Dursleys had put bars on his window and starved him.

"Oops ..." I muttered to myself, but Harry heard.

"Whats 'oops'?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, well, umm, nothing." I said quickly. Due to the fact the my Mark was burning a warning, I decided it a good idea not to tell him that I had sent Dobby. "So, you think it was Dobby?" I quickly added.

Harry nodded. "Yea, it could've been, after I refused to not-go to Hogwarts."

I nodded, then faked a yawn. "Well, I"m exhausted, so, 'night!" I almost ran to my dormitary, the door now labeled 'Second Years'. I collapsed onto my bed, wondering, yet again, whether I had done the wrong thing.


	3. Chapter 3: Slytherin Common Room

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 3! Our internet is down right now, so chapter 4 might have a little wait on it. I'll try my hardest though!**

**xxx**

**Chapter Three**

As the post came, the next morning, Ron got a scarlet envelope, delivered by a rather uncoordinated owl. I thought nothing of it ... until it started screaming at him.

Nothing else as exciting happened until lunch ... Harry was late to Herbology because our new Defence Against the Dark Arts theacher, Professor Lockheart, had a talk to him about something. Personally, I don't see why all the other girls are psycho about him. He didn't seem like all that he said he was.

After we finished eating lunch, we went outside, to the overcast courtyard for our break. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried here nose in _Voyages with Vampires_ again. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, so I sat, and watched a first year stare at Harry. He was holding a camera.

"All right, Harry? I'm---I'm Colin Creevy." He said a bit breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think---would it be all right if---can I have a picture?" He asked, raising the camera and looking hopeful.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you." Said Colin Creevy eagerly, edging further forwards. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead, and a boy in my dormitary said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll _move_." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement before continuing."It's _brilliant_ here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad;s a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I"m taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you, maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?" He stopped, and I wondered whether he'd finished yet.

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" Loud and scathing, Draco's voice echoed around the courtyard. I stood, and walked over to him.

"Please, Draco, please don't." I pleaded quietly. His eyes flicked to me, before back to Harry.

"Everyone queue up!" Draco shouted. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not." Harry retorted, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Ooh, be careful." Draco smirked, grabbing me roughly and pulling me close. "Don't want to upset me or your precious sister might get hurt."

I tried to pull away, tears springing to my eyes. But Draco turned and pulled me into a painful kiss. I heard Hermione gasp and Ron curse.

"You're just jealous." Colin piped up, in Harry's defence. Draco let me go, shoving me away. Ron caught me as I stumbled on a step and fell.

"_Jealous_?" said Draco incredulously. He didn't need to shout anymore; half the courtyard was listening intently. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle began sniggering stupidly. Although, since I didn't think they did anything cleverly, it wasn't much of a change.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy." Ron said angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his fists menancingly.

"Be careful, Weasley." Draco sneered, rounding on him. "You don't want to start any trouble to your mummy'll have to come and taek you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "_If you put another toe out of line_---"

A knot of Slythering fifth years nearby laughed loudly at this.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter." Draco smirked. "It'd be worth more then his family's whole house."

Ron pulled out his broken and Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut her book with a click and hissed at us to look out.

"What's all this, what's all this? Gilderoy Lockheart was striding towards them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockheart flung an arm around his shoulders. "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!" he thundered jovially. I noticed Draco slide smirking into the crowd. He noticed me noticing and winking, he blew me a mocking kiss as he disappeared from sight.

The rest of the week passed not nearly so memorably, but I was glad all the same when Saturday came around. I took my time getting dressed, and made my way into the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't there, but Colin was. He flung himself at me, raising his camera, so I escaped down to breakfast, thinking they might be there. Peeking in through the doors, I didn't see them, so I turned around to go search somewhere else, when Draco walked in from the grounds, wearing his Quidditch robes and carrying his broomstick. The rest of his team followed him in, laughing at something wrong with Ron. That much I managed to pick up, before trying to slip away discreetly, but Draco caught my arm. He pulled me along with him, down towards the Slytherin common room, ignoring my protests.

"Come on, Amy. We just want to play a little game." He cajoled meanly, pulling me along, deeper into the dungeons.

Eventually we reached the Slytherin common room, and he pulled me through into it, shoving me down onto a leather couch in the centre of the room. I gave up fighting, it was no use. I was in the snakes' lair now. Mosdt of Draco's temmates dispersed, but a few of the younger ones stayed, joined by a few other second-year Slytherins. I looked around suspiciously, at the circle they had made on the couches.

"What are we playing?" I asked, trying to keep my nerves out of my voice. The Slytherins' all smirked simultaneously. Draco answered me.

"Oh, I thought we could play a nice little game of Truth or Dare. But---" He paused for effect.

I turned to stare at him, lounged comfortably on the couch beside me. "But?" I asked.

"I was getting to that." He remarked. "Anyway, I thought to make it a little more, interesting. If you back out of a question or dare, you lose an item of clothing."

The Slytherins, who, I realised with cold shock, were all male, started hooting and laughing. I paled.

"_Strip_ Truth or Dare?"

"Mmhmm." Draco smirked at me. My thoughts went to my arm, my Mark. I couldn't afford anyone seeing that. I couldn't back out of anything.

**Harrys POV**

After Ron had stopped spewing slugs, we made our way back to the castle. As we entered the Entrance Hall, the few who had left lunch early were streaming past us into the grounds.I scanned the small crowd for Amy, but she wasn't there. Neville was, and we made our way over to him.

"Hey, Neville, have you seen Amy?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Yea, yea I have actually. She seemed to be looking for you guys, at breakfast."

Ron spluttered, and I looked quickly, to see if he was having another slug attack. Thankfully, he wasn't.

"She was at breakfast?!" He asked incredulously, and thinking about it, I did think that wasn't exactly normal. Neville shook his head.

"No, no she was looking for you guys, and she looked in the Great Hall during breakfast. But then Malfoy came and he and the Slytherin Quidditch team dragged her off, down the hallway where they always come from. Their common room must me down there. And is Malfoy on the team? He was in Quidditch robes."

I went cold from shock. "Yea, he is. He bought his way in." I heard myself reply to Neville, but my thoughts were with Amy. In the Slytherin common room? With Malfoy!? I was seriously worried. She had been with him at Diagon Alley, and I had noticed the livid purple bruise spreading across her cheekbone, and the edges of them at her neckline. I didn't think it was just coincedence.

Neville had wandered off, and I quietly muttered my thoughts to Ron and Hermione. They looked as shocked as I felt.

"That slimy git." Ron muttered. He looked about to continue, but Hermione cut him off.

"Shouldn't we check the common room? In case she's back?"

"Good idea." Ron said, following me as I began to run up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Fred and George

**A/N: My internet is still down =[ so I am using a friends' (thank you! I know you're reading this!). Anyway, I am in a typing frenzy, so expect lost of chapters asap! Huge thank you to all reviewers, favourite-storiers and everyone who reads this! You're reviews (etc) keep me going! (Hint hint nudge nudge)**

**xxx**

**Chapter Four**

I returned to the common room after being forced to play Draco's 'game'. I'm not going to mention what they did, but I will say I _never_ want to participate in a Slytherin game again.

About half an hour after I returned, Harry, Ron and Hermione burst through the portrait hole, panting as if they had run the length of the castle. Seeing me, they tripped over themselves getting to me.

"Are you okay---"

"Neville said---"

"Malfoy---common room---" They all began at once. I looked at them blankly, and they stopped to catch their breath. Finally Harry began.  
"Are you okay? We were looking for you, and Neville said that Malfoy dragged you off. What'd he do? He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
Hermione and Ron began asking their own questions, and I held up my hands, to stop the flood of words.

"I'm fine." I told them quietly, relaxing back into the chair.

"What'd he do?" Ron asked. I glanced away.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Technically, I thought to myself, I wasn't lying. None of them had hurt me, just--- (**A/N: For the more dirty minded of you, they did not do **_**that**_**! Geez.**)

I shook my head slightly. "Yea. I'm fine." I repeated, more to myself, standing up and leaving the common room.

After leaving, I made my way down to the lake, finding a secluded tree, who's branched arched gracefully to the ground, making a light cave. I sat at the base of it, rubbing the Mark on my arm, thinking.

I liked Draco, I really did. But just recently, he had been acting strange, and it hurt. He hurt me. I still liked him, but he scared me. I sighed to myself.

"Melancholy?"

"Why don't you come with us?"

"We'll cheer you up."

"Yea, come have a bit of fun."

The Weasley twins, Fred and George, dropped out of the tree, landing either side of me, on their feet, holding out their hands, to help me up. I looked at them suspiciously.

"What do you have in mind?"

They shrugged simultaneously, and grinned.

"A few pranks---"  
"A joke or two---"

"Fun." They replied. I relaxed slightly, leaning back so I could look at them.

"What jokes?" I asked. They grinned even wider.

"You know Filch's office?" One of the twins asked. I nodded.

"Well, when we were in there, in our innocent first-year---"

I snorted. Them? Innocent? Likely. They continued.

"Semi-innocent."

"Yea, well we saw a draw in his filing cabinet."  
"Labeled '_Dangerous and Confiscated_'."

I nodded, getting where they were going with this.

"We pinched this, while he was distracted." One of the twins held up a piece of black parchment.

"We'll teach you it's secrets if you help us grab something else."

"Mmhmm." I mused, thinking it over. "Give me more details, and I probably will."

They grinned at each other.

"We thought, we could cause a distraction a few floors' away, and you sneak in and grab something."  
"But make sure Mrs. Norris isn't around."

"Meet us back here when you're done."

"How long will you give me?" I asked.

"A few minutes." They replied in unison.

"And how much worth is that blank bit of parchment?"

"It's our treasure."

"It's not _just_ a blank piece of parchment." One of them said, feigning a hurt expression. I considered it for a moment, then against my better judgement, I nodded.

"I'm in. When do we start?"

Ten minutes later, I was waiting around the corner from Filch's office, watching. And waiting.

Sure enough, several crashes and booms began, as I wondered briefly what they were doing. I watched as Filch and Mrs. Norris sped out of the office. As soon as they were clear I snuck in.

Sure enough, there was that cabinet they mentioned, and I hurried over to it, pulling it open. There were several items of interest in there, and I took two, before shutting the cabinet, checking the room, and sneaking back to the tree by the lake. Fred and George were already there, their eyes gleaming with excitement. I sat down in my spot, and looked with interest at the seemingly harmless items which now sat on the ground before me. There was a small, oval thing, which looked like a stone, and a small metal thing, bent into a weird shape. I looked at them curiously, then on impulse pointed at the rock.

"I call dibs on that." The words escaped my lips. The twins looked at me, then nodded.

"Sure."  
"Then we get that."

"Looks like a lockpick." They began to muse over it, prodding it with their wands a few times, before I interrupted them.

"The parchment?" I reminded them. They glanced up, guilty grins on their faces, and shoved the metal thing into a pocket, pulling out the parchment. They opened it, before laying it on the ground in front of me. I looked at it.

"It's blank." I pointed out. One of the twins pulled out their wands and lightly touched the tip of it to the paper.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And from his wand tip, black lines began to spread across the paper. Amused, I watched, as it filled itself out. When it was done, I examined it for a moment, looking at the small dots scattered across it.

"It's a map." I said in surprise.

"Shows everything." They said, beginning to show me the whole of Hogwarts, all the secret passages in and out, shortcuts through, and just everything in general. So I began learning, watching the map intently. We had to wipe it hurriedly, however, as the map showed a dot labeled Draco Malfoy making it's way along towards us. I felt my face drain of all colour, and the twins looked at me curiously.

"He wants me." I muttered at them, as they touched their wands to it, whicpering 'Mischief managed'. Within moments, it was blank. And a few seconds later, Draco Malfoy strolled into the cover of the tree, smirking.

"Hiding from anyone, Amy?" He began, then spotted the twins behind me. His 'charming' look dropped from his face. "What're you two doing here?"

"We're with Amy." They said. "Sorry, Malfoy, but it looks like you'll have to wait."

I turned, opening my mouth to ask what he meant, but his twin covered my mouth. Draco's eyes flicked between me and them.

"Wait?" He asked scornfully. "Likely." He grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me away from them. "Come on, Amy."

I shook my head at the twins as they made to grab him. I didn't need them in trouble on my account.

Once in the castle, he pulled me into an unused classroom. That's where it started again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon Lizard

**Chapter Five**

The next day, Sunday, I had more bruises on show. I had completely missed all meals the day before, and not being particularly hungry, I intended to do the same today. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however were not impressed.

"Come on, Amy." They cajoled me before Sunday dinner. "You've got to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." I replied, for the millionth time. I didn't see the point in eating anymore. I didn't see the point in _living_ anymore. It was obvious that Draco was not going to stop, and I didn't intend to live the rest of my life as a punching bag. I sighed, once again, for the millionth time and buried myself deeper in my armchair.

"Please?" They begged. "For us?"

Stubbornly, I shook my head. Absently, my hand strayed to my pocket, where the little egg-shape rock stayed. It had softened some since I had got it and I was still trying to work out what it was.

'We'll force you to eat." They began again; a new tactic.

"No." I said half-heartedly. This continued until dinner started, and all through dinner, which I sat through, staring at my lap. I didn't once touch the pile of food that my friends and brother heaped infront of me.

All through dinner, I was twitchy, feeling eyes on me the whole time. I shot discreet glances around the hall, but no one in Slyhterin, or the other houses, were looking at me. The feeling of unease continued.

I escaped to the common room as soon as I could, and sat close to the fire, close enough that I could feel the heat wash over me. In my pocket, I felt something twitch. My hand went to that pocket, and I glanced furtively around the common room. No one else was back yet, or if they were, they weren't around. I pulled out the small egg-shaped rock, but it was no longer a rock. It was still egg-shaped, however, and a brief thought flitted across my mind: what if it _was_ an egg?

It was soft now, and leathery. I held it closer to the fire, and it began clicking slightly, as if---if it was an egg, highly unlikely, but still---it was hatching. I held it closer still, until the heat was burning my hand, and I oculdn't put it any closer. The clicking was clearer now, as if the heat was helping it. I heard a smal chirrup, and then the egg, for that's what it had to be, burst open, and whatever was in it nearly fell. I caught it, however, gently. Looking at it, I was shocked. It turned to face me, small eyes blinking.

It looked like a miniature _dragon_. My thoughts flashed back to last year, taking care of Norbert, Hagrids' dragon. It chirruped at me again, and I thought it might be hungry. Then dismissed it immediately. I couldn't keep it. It was a _dragon_.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself, and the dragon. "What am I going to do with you?!"

It cocked it's head at me. '_Feeding me would be good._'

I jumped, startling it, and it's small talons dug into my hand.

'_Don't do that!_' It hissed. I was staring at it.

"You---you _talk_?" I was immensly surprised.

'_Not to everyone. Just you. Can you pleeaase feed me? I am awfully hungry, you know._' It looked pleadingly at me. He, I decided, for his voice was more masculine.

I started, then looked around as I heard the portrait-hole open. I dropped him in my pocket. He squeaked in surprise, but I put a hand over him.

It was Fred and George. I stood, and made my way over to them.

"Do you know where the kitchens are?" I asked them desperately. They looked surprised, but nodded.

"Take me there? Now?" I begged them.

"Okay ..." One of the twins said. They turned around and led me downstairs, to the Entrance Hall, then down a corridor similar to the one which led the the Slytherin common room, but was hung with several paintings of food. They led me to a bowl of fruit, and began to tickle the pear, which started giggling, before turning into a doorknob. They opened the door with a flourish, then looked at me.

"Here you are---"  
"Do you want us to wait?"  
"Or should we just leave you here?"

"Leave, thanks guys!" I hurried in the door, then stopped, subconsciously hearing it shut behind me. Beyond the door was a huge room, as large as the Great Hall above, with five tables mimcking the hall above as well. Heaps of house-elves were clearing up the remains of dinner. Thay all bowed to me as I entered, and one hurried over to me.

'_Please?_' The draogn begged.

"Miss?" The house-elf infront of me squeaked. "What would you like? Jam tarts?"

A tray zoomed towards us, carried by house-elves, bearing several selections of food.

"Uh ..." I hesitated. "Do you have any scraps of meat?" I asked. The tray whizzed off, as another one zoomed forward, heaped with meat. I looked at it, then around at the house-elves.

"I---I don't suppose---could I have a bowl or something? And take some of that?"

"Certainly, miss." The elf squeaked, handing me a bowl, which I filled with choice selections of meat. Once finished, I looked around.

"Uh, thanks. I don't suppose I could do this kind of regularly?"

"Of course, miss. Would you like anything else?"

"Uh, no, thanks. Maybe next time?" I countered. The elf beamed.

"Certainly, miss."

I backed out of the kitchen, carrying a bowl of meat in one hand, the other hand covering my pocket. I found a deserted classroom, and pulled the dragon out of my pocket, looking at him closely. He, however, was eyeing the bowl of meat. I picked up a slice, pulling a small strip off, and offered it to him. This continued until he was satisfied, and his stomach distinctly rounded. I looked at him.

"Is that healthy?" I asked, poking his stomach slightly.

'_Hmm?_' He looked up briefly. '_Oh, yes it is._'

I looked at him closely, at his dark scales. I couldn't tell his colour; it was too dark. I sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" I murmred to him, not expecting a reply. "I can't keep you!"

He looked up startled. '_You have to!_'

I looked at him quizically. His eyes widened.

'_You can't leave me, dragon-lizards, we Bond at Hatching._'

I looked even more puzzled. "Okay, I get 'Hatching', but what's 'Bond'?"

'_Bond!_' He said, looking at me, as if I should know what it was. '_Bond! We Bond with a human, and we can't leave them, or them us. You can't get rid of me! We Bonded!_'

I started at him. "I---I can't?" I asked, horrified. I liked him, but I certainly couldn't _keep_ him.

'_Nope._' He curled back into a ball, satisfied I understood. '_I think you should think about it tomorrow. You're tired. Sleep is good._'

As he said it, I realised it was true. I _was_ tired. Yawning, I made my way up to the common room, where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Where were you!?" They pounced on me as I enetered.

"I was busy." I yawned again. "And I'm tired. 'Night everyone."

I made my way into my dormitary, and collapsed onto my bed, barely managing to get changed. The dragon-lizard---_my_ dragon-lizard--- nestled against me, as I slipped into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Potions Class

**A/N: Okay, still using my friends' internet, so whe I do upload, there's going to be heaps at once. Thanks to all reviewers etc. again!**

**xxx**

**Chapter Six**

I woke with a start the next morning as something with sharp teeth bit my hand. Sitting bolt upright, I realised it was the dragon-lizard.

"What was that for!?" I hissed at him, quietly, for the rest of my dormitary was still asleep.

'_I'm hungry again._' He told me in a pitiful mind-voice. I sighed and got up and dressed, sneaking out of the dormitary with him in my pocket. Rubbing sleep from my eyes, I began my walk down to the kitchens. I drew him out of my pocket (the corridors were deserted. I saw no one the whole way.) and looked at him closely.

"You've grown." I told him, for whereas yesterday, he could fit in the palm of my hand, now it took two hands to hold him. "A lot."

He looked at me, as if it was obvious. '_Well of course._' He replied. '_Don't you grow?_'

"Well, yea I do, but not that fast. How big will you get?"

He considered it for a moment. '_Umm, I think, from nose to tail, I'll be as long as your arm._'

I blanched. "What!? How will you fit in my pocket then!?"

He looked at me, once again, as if it was obvious. '_I won't. Your shoulder will do nicely though._'

"You can't sit on my shoulder! I have classes! You can't be seen!"

'_Well it's not as if I can leave you, is it?_' He said, almost smugly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked, dropping him in my pocket as I reached the kitchens.

'_Of course not._' He replied, lying.

Entering the kitchens, preparations for breakfast were well underway. And once again, they all bowed, and then a few hurried over.

"Would you like meat again, miss?" One of them squeaked.

"Yes, please." I replied, looking around the kitchen curiously. There were several large fires around the room, and in front of each were several house-elves, cooking things for breakfast. Several hurried over, carrying a bowl of meat.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, as they handed it to me.

"Would you like anything else this time, miss?" They squeaked. Remembering my promise last night, I thought.

"Could I please get a few of those jam tarts?"

Over their heads, I saw another tray hurrying my way, filled with jam tarts. I took three, backing out and thanking them.

Once again finding an empty classroom, I took the dragon-lizard out of my pocket. Slowly, I began to feed him.

"I have no idea how to take care of you, you know." I informed him. He made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

'_Don't worry. I can teach you._' He laughed again then muttered something about even Hatchlings like him knowing more then me. I decided to let that pass.

I re-entered the common room with a (hopefully) not-noticable bulge in my pocket, carrying three jam tarts, which I gave to my sleepy-looking friends, stumbling out of their dormitaries.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded, taking my jam-tart. "When I woke up, your bed was empty and you were gone."

"I got up early." I lied smoothly. She looked at me funny before turning her attention elsewhere.

I went with them down to breakfast, but this time I had a sliver of bacon. I had to have enough energy for classes, and now for caring for my dragon-lizard as well, it was awfully energy-draining. They stared at me eating, but I shrugged and abandoned the table, making my way down to my first class---Potions. I didn't really mind Potions, however much the other Gryffindors hated it. Professor Snape had been decent, if not nice, to me since that time I desperately needed to get into the Slytherin common room last year.

Professor Snape was already there as I walked in. He glanced up as I sat down on the far side of the dungeon, in the shadows, in a corner. Typically me, right now.

I sighed and began pulling out the stuff I'd need; my Potions book, quills, ink, a few scraps of parchment, et cetera. The dragon-lizard crawled out of my pocket onto my lap, fanning his wings.

'_They itch!_' He cried, fanning them harder. Absentmindedly, I began rubbing them softly. He relaxed again, curling up in my lap, like sone small, scaly cat.

The door to the dungeon banged opened, and I jumped, the dragon-lizard toppling into my cauldon, which was right next to the desk.

"Hush." I whispered at him, for it was Draco Malfoy, and he was swaggering over to the seat next to me. He swung himself into the seat, flinging his bag down onto the desk, pulling out his stuff. Thankfully, the babble of the rest of the class entering stopped any conversation he was going to have with me. I leant down, appearing to busy myself with my cauldron, discreetly pulling my dragon-lizard out of it, and hiding him in the folds of my robes, on my lap.

Professor Snape set us a rather difficult potion to make, and I used that as my excuse not to talk all lesson. I just sat there, doing what the potion needed with slow, monotonious movements, not really caring. Once, I had to stand, so I put a hand over the dragon-lizard, holding him in place as I made my way over to the store-cupboard. Once there, out of sight, I put him back in my pocket again, which he grumbled a bit about.

The rest of the lesson passed in the same way. I felt like I was sitting at the bottom of a river, watching everything, everyone, from there, with a bent perspective. How could they be so happy? Because they didn't have the horrors of my past. Of Harry's. How could Harry be so happy? Becuase he didn't live with the Dark Lord. He wasn't hurt regularly by the person he liked.

I snuck a sideways glance at Draco. He smirked. He was watching me. Discreetly, he slipped me a small scrap of parchment, with a note written on it.

_Meet me tonight. Outside the Slytherin common room. Be there, or you'll regret it._

I turned to him, opening my mouth to say I wouldn't, but the bell rang, and the class began shoving their stuff in their bag. Draco had already stood and was hakfway across the classroom.

"Amy Potter, stay behind a moment." Professor Snape's voice rang out. The class looked at me, before leaving. I wondered what I had done wrong.

Nothing, it turned out. Apparently, I had reached Slytherin level, on his acceptance list, for he asked me if I was okay. No joke. Professor Snape asked if I was feeling okay, because I seemed distracted and didn't look too well. After assuring him I was fine, I escaped the dungeons feeling even worse then before. Did I honestly look that bad?

'_Yep._' The dragon-lizard assured me. '_You look like death walking._'


	7. Chapter 7: Professor Snape

**A/N: Here we are! Yet another chapter! Things get a bit off-subjest through the next few, but I will get back to it ... eventually ;)**

**xxx**

**Chapter Seven**

A week after that Potions lesson, life had deteriorated even more. Spark---the dragon-lizard---had grown so much that it was almost impossible to carry him around without anyone noticing. As it was, Professor McGonagall had been eyeing my pocket suspiciously. Draco had been worse then ever, and everything else seemed harder then general. I had no free time anymore---it had completely dissolved into homework, caring for Spark and trying to deal with Draco. At this particular moment in time, I was in the library, studying. Or trying to. I was staring at a page in a book, trying to focus through blurry eyes, trying to keep my tears off the page. Spark---having just eaten---was asleep in my lap, his warmth radiating through my cold body. But as Professor Snape rounded the corner, I shoved him into my pocket, waking him up rather abruptly.

Professor Snape noticed my tear-streaked face, as I tried to hide it by turning several pages of the book.

"Amy. Come with me. Now." He commanded me. I stood, leaving the book where it was, and trailing along after him, not caring where we were going. I noticed, however, when he led me into a room and gently shoved me down onto a chair. Once again, he asked if I was okay. This time I told him. Not all of it though, just about Draco. I couldn't tell anyone about the Dark Lord.

He listened in silence, then told me to wait as he swept out of the room---his office. I didn't move, just sat there, staring into space. About two weeks ago, I had begun to think about leaving Hogwarts. Leaving Draco Malfoy's painful advances. Running away. If I was lucky, I would even be able to escape the Drak Lord as well, however I didn't think so. Yet, I hadn't done it. I stayed for Harry, Ron and Hermione, and becuase I had to care for Spark. Although I did think to myself quite often that they could manage themselves.

Professor Snape re-entered the office, leading Draco, who stopped when he saw me sitting curled up on a chair, staring into space. I didn't even twitch when they entered. Professor Snape leads Draco into another room, and even though I wasn't trying to listen, I heard, just as I had with Mr. Malfoy. The conversation was about the same too.

"---a girl---disgrace---" Professor Snape was saying. I heard Draco's reply. His explanation, and what he said made me listen.

"---scared of what my father, and the Dark Lord will do to me. If they thought I loved her. So I hid it." He explained.

"What does the Dark Lord have to do with it?" Professor Snape asked. I held my breath. Surely Draco wouldn't tell him?!

He did. Draco told him. I went cold all over, my Mark burning, What would Professor Snape do?!

"Leave now." He told Draco, after a moments' silence. Draco walked out, looking at me, worriedly. Professor Snape followed him out, looking at me. He sat down on a chair pretty much opposite mine.

"Amy?" Professor Snape asked, almost tentatively. I moved slightly, so he knew I was listening.

"Do you live with the Dark Lord?"

Very slowly, I nodded, not looking away from the space I was staring into. However, I still noticed his eyes go to my left arm, covered by my sleeve, as it was all year long. Automatically, I jerked my arm out of sight. Professor Snape moved closer, taking my arm, and rolling up my sleeve. I flinched. He saw the Mark.

"Is that part of what's wrong?" He asked softly.

I didn't know whether to trust him, but he knew now, so I threw caution to the winds.

"A little bit." I whispered. My arm was burning, but for once, I ignored the warning. "I---I spent the holidays at the Malfoy Manor---" I involuntarily shuddered as the memory of Mr. Malfoy's cool expression, even as he pointed his wand at me.

I jerked myself back to the present, fresh tears spilling from my eyes as my moutj spilled my holidays, and then my life. At the end of my story, Professor Snape stood, and fetched a steaming cup of potion from the next room.

"This will give you a good nights' sleep. I recommend it for tonight."

I stood, taking the potion in my shaking hands, walking towards the door.

"And, Amy?"

I turned back, watching him.

"Tell me if Draco does anything else."

"Thank you, sir." I said, before leaving his office.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting up for me, making their way through homework to pass the time. As I enetered, they leapt to their feet and rushed over, bombarding me with questions.

"Where were you?"

"We were looking everywhere!"  
"It wasn't Malfoy again, was it?"  
"What's in the cup?"

I backed up against the portrait, trying not to press too hard against it, lest it open and I topple backwards. They picked up the hint and backed off. Moving forwards again, I began edging towards my dormitary.

"I wasn't with Draco, no, and it's a potion." I answered carefully.

"Where were you then?" Harry asked.

"And what potion is it?" Hermione followed, eyeing it warily.

"I was in Professor Snape's office." I replied. "And I don't know what the potion is."

Ron looked worried. "The potion's from Snape!?" He asked. I nodded.

"Don't drink it! It could be poison!" He said. I shook my head.

"I doubt it." I said, entering my dormitary and making my way over to my bed. I drank it down before Hermione could follow, and slipped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Harrys POV**

Ron and I waited anxiously as Hermione followed Amy into the dormitary, going to convince her out of drinking the steaming potion she had. When she came out, she was holding the empty goblet, and her face was grim.

"She drank it." She told us. Ron looked alarmed, and I imagine I did too.

"Is she still alive!?" Ron asked in a panicked voice.

"She is for now. Whether she will be in the morning, I have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8: The Chamber

**A/N: Here we are ... semi-back on subject! This one's kinda short, and the next few are too, but bear with me =]**

**xxx**

**Chapter Eight**

Hallowe'en came, and we attended Sir Nicholas' Deathday party with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It wasn't particularly interesting. There were a bunch of ghosts, rotten food and bad music. We left early, and were making our way up to the Entrance Hall when Harry stumbled to a halt, grabbing the wall and looking up and down the corridor.

"Harry, what're you---"

"It's that voice again---shut up for a minute---"

"What voice?" I asked Hermione, but she shook her head, watching Harry intently.

"Listen!" Harry said, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him.

"This way!" He shouted, beginning to run up the stairs, into the Entrance Hall. We followed him, up the marble staricase to the first floor.

"Harry, what're we---"  
"SHH!" Harry hushed us again. Spark began mumbling in my pocket about the movement.

"It's going to kill someone!" Harry unknowingly interrupted him, and ran up the next flight of stairs, taking them three at a time. We ran around the whole second floor, until we came to a deserted passage, where we stopped.

"Harry, _what_ was all that about?" said Ron, wiping his face. "I couldn't hear anything ..."

Hermione gasped, pointing down the corridor.

"_Look!_"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. We walked closer, slowly, peering through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wasll between two windows, shimmering in the torchlight.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

I stared at the words, and a memory flashed before my eyes. Of that last time in Diagon Alley, Mr. Malfoy slipping a small book into the red-head girls---Ginnys---cauldron. I knew what that book was. It was about the conversation I had heard in the holidays. I now knew. It all fit. The pieces leading up to it, anyway. What was the Chamber of Secrets?

"No---" I whispered. "No, no, no! I knew it! No, no, please, please, please don't let me be right!" I whispered to myself, stopping as I realised Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at me. I turned and ran fo rthe stairs. I had to get to the common room.

A week later, I was back to the same state as I was before Professor Snape gave me the potion. I had confronted Ginny about the little black book, and she had gotten all angry and upset and denied knowing about any little black book. An obvious lie. So worrying about Ginny---and the rest of the schools' safety---was added to my list of problems.

Spark continued to grow with each feeding, and was now far too big to fit in my pocket. However, he thought (and I hoped) that he would not grow anymore. He could also fly now, and breathe a suffiecient flame. He followed me about the school flying near the ceiling, however it did prove to be difficult. So that was added to my list of worries as well.

Draco hadn't bothered me since Professor Snape talked to him, but that worry wasn't completely gone, because I knew he was going to do it again, maybe a few more times, before talking it over with me, or anyone. So that wasn't helping.

And, of course, living with my parents' murderer. So, normal stuff, you know? Trying to save your school from an unknown monster, hiding a dragon-lizard from the afore-mentioned school, and then the even more normal boyfriend and 'family' worries. I had a feeling I was seriousl;y depressed, as I picked at breakfast one morning. That's what I was surviving on. A piece of toast and a sliver of bacon, or something equivalent to that, a day. Most of the teachers and students were worrying about me. I learnt this one night.

Draco had passed me a note, saying meet by the Slytherin common room again, without the threat. I went, to find him already there. He took me to a deserted classroom and sat me down on a desk. He pulled several items of food out of his pockets and set them on an empty desk. I looked from the food to him.

"No." I told him. "I'm fine."

'_Please? You have to eat something!_' Spark chimed in from the ceiling.

'_I'm fine!_' I thought back. I had mastered the trick a little while ago. '_I'm managing well enough._'

He sent me a picture of me sitting, about to faint, in the back of Transfiguration. '_Sure, if you include that as fine. Just eat it!_'

"Please, Amy?" Draco asked. He looked seriously worried, and my thoughts went back to last year, before he started hurting me. As if reading my thoughts, he took my hand.

"Please, trust me again." He looked imploringly at me, and his silver eyes melted my heart.

"Please?" He whispered. I sat there in silence, watching him. I _wanted_ to trust him, but I didn't know if I could. My heart continued past melting stage as he continued to look at me. I loved him. Even after what he did, I still loved him. And even though I knew he was going to do it again, I still loved him.

My will broke again, and tears started streaming from my eyes. I pulled away from him, curling up against the wall. Almost immediately, he was there, his warm arms around my cold shoulders. He pulled me into him, into his chest as I cried. I didn't know what to do. After the tears stopped, I continued shaking for ages. Although, eventually, that stopped as well.

"Please eat something, Amy." He begged. "Everyone's worried about you, all the teachers, all the students. We're watching you fade away, and you won't let anyone in to help."

He was right. I didn't let anyone in. No one could find out about Spark; everyone thought dragon-lizards were extinct. And if they knew, it would lead to awkward questions to how I got him. If I told them about the Chamber of Secrets, the Malfoy family would get into a lot of trouble. The same if I told about the pain Draco caused. And if I told them about the Dark Lord---I didn't even want to think of the results. I knew it ended in a lot of pain for me. So I couldn't let anyone in.

He tried to make me eat again, but I wouldn't. Then it just descended into a repeat of our previous experiences. But this time he was trying to get me to eat as well. I didn't say a word. I didn't take a bite. And after he was done, I went to Professor Snape.


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas

**A/n: Also off subject a bit, but I thought they were cool enough to go up =]**

**xxx**

**Chapter Nine**

In the month leading up to Christmas, I found myself extremely lonely. Harry, Hermione and Ron were always disappearing somewhere, and Draco was hurting me again. So I found myself in Professor Snape's office a lot. As he got to know me, he talked more about himself. Not a lot, or really deep stuff, but he wasn't as concerned about me. We talked about potions a lot, and he leant me a few books to go through, and find a few potions I might like. So the month went, as I spent time brewing potions in Professor Snape's office, wondering what my brother and friends' were up to now.

I attended the Christmas Feast, more out of courtesy then the desire to eat. Not that Harry, Ron and Hermione paid any notice. For once, they weren't trying to get me to eat, but were muttering about something, and eyeing the Slytherin table. I sighed, and picked my way through a small potato and discreetly dropped choice bits of meat onto my lap for Spark.

After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared, leaving me to exit the Hall alone. Draco caught me though.

"Come on." he muttered to me, dragging me down towards the Slytherin common room. On the way there, we ran into a very lost-looking Crabbe and Goyle, who gratefully followed us down to the common-room. Draco let us all in, practically draggin me through. He dropped me down onto a leather couch, sitting next to me, pulling me in close. He tried to feed me again, offering me tidbits from his fingers, as if I were some dog. I turned them down.

Crabbe and Goyle were pestering Draco, asking him questions, several about the Chamber of Secrets. And Goyle kept looking at me, curled miserably against Draco's side. It wasn't normal, even for them, and I got suspicious. I didn't know what of. I was just suspicious. When they left, in a hurry, Draco laughed cruelly.

"About time." He muttered, turning to face me. I shrunk into a ball, flinching away from him.

"You didn't eat anything." He pointed out, gedturing towards the try of tidbits.

'_No shit._' I thought to myself. Spark answered.

'_Just eat _something_! Please!?_' He begged me.

'_No._' I replied stubbornly. '_I'm fine._'

He sent me the picture of me in Transfiguration again, but I ignored it.

"Eat something." Draco told me. And when I wouldn't, it ended up like last time.

I knocked on Professor Snape's office door, and he answered it almost immediately. Seeing it was me, he took inventory of my bruises. They were worse then normal.

"Hospital Wing." He said shortly. I shook my head. It was my problem, I didn't want to have to get more help. I told him that. He shook his head, and escorted me to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey gave me an ointment to rub on the bruises, without asking questions. That, I was pleased about.

Professor Snape took me back to his office, where I began rubbing the ointment on most of the bruises. They stopped hurting, and faded some. Not completely, but they didn't look fresh anymore. I stowed it in my pocket. It could come in useful. And while I did that, I told Professor Snape what happened. He didn't look too happy with Draco when I finished. He gave me another sleeping potion and sent me back to my dormitary.

**Harrys POV**

On the way to the Hospital Wing (for Hermione), we passed Amy, and Professor Snape. Even weirder, was that Professor Snape was obviously leading her down to his office. Again. And even weirder still, was that, even though she was covered in obviously fresh bruises, she looked _happy_.

As Madam Pomfrey tended to Hermione, Ron and I discreetly asked about Amy. We found out that Professor Snape had taken her there, and that she was covered in fresh bruises. She wouldn't say why, but she thought that it looked like someone had beat her. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't say more.

I was going to kill Draco Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10: Spark

**A/N: Okay! After this, I will try to get back onto subject! Lots of new info about Spark in here, and a little bit of fluff. And that lamest excuse in the world, lol =]**

**On with the story!**

**xxx**

**Chapter Ten**

The year passed, and things kept deteriorating. Spark had stopped growing (at last!), but was getting harder to manage. I personally thought he was hitting dragon-lizard puberty. Draco kept coming, trying to make me eat, and the Chamber of Secrets was still open. And whatever was in it was petrifying students. Literally.

Valentine's Day came, and we all got a huge shock upon entering the Great walls were all covered with large, pink flowers, and pale pink, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling.

Professor Lockheart, at the teachers table was wearing pink robes to match the decorations. He was also waving for silence. None of the other teachers looked happy.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Professor Lockheart shouted when we were readonably silent.

"And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all---and it doesn't end here!" He clapped his hands and through the doors of the Hall, marched a dozen, surly looking dwarves. Wearing golden wings, and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Professor Lockheart beamed. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a love potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any other wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Professor Snape was looking as if the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

All day, the cupid-dwarves barged into classrooms to deliver Valentine's, to the extreme annoyance of the teachers. I got one in every class; roses, chocolates, sweet little notes, full-out poems, cards, that kind of thing. None of them told me who sent them. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know. I suspected the Slytherins.

However I did figure that the note saying '_Meet me tonight, outside the Slytherin common room._', was Draco Malfoy.

I met him there. I always met him, wherever he said. And everytime, I went with hopes he had changed. And everytime he hadn't.

He met me there, leaning casually against the wall, waiting for me. And when he pushed himself off the wall, I expected him to turn and lead me into the Slytherin common room. But he didn't, this time. Instead, he led me to a deserted, and very dark, potions classroom. I sat myself on the far side of the room, against a wall. I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them, and watching Draco nervously. He was still standing by the door, watching me. I could tell this by the dim light from the corridor, which he took away by shutting the door. Now the room was black, and I waited for my eyes to adjust with baited breath, wondering where he was, what he was doing. I felt him near, and flinched away from his presence. However, I found myself against something next to me, cornered. I felt him move closer, and his arms circled my waist, pulling me off the desk, so that I had to stand. I pushed him away, but he didn't even budge, as I shoved at him.

"Play nice." He murmered to me. "Or I'll play dirty too."

I shoved harder, trying to get away, straining against his arms. I heard him sigh, the pull out his wand, muttering something. And in a moment, I had fallen to the floor, wrists and ankles bound tight with ropes. And in a moment, he was on the floor next to me, putting his arms around my waist again, pulling me close and pressing his lips to mine. I tried to fight, but him kissing me completely melted my will. I relaxed into his embrace.

"Good girl." He whispered, and I felt the bindings on my wrists and ankles loosen. He pressed his lips to mine, and I kissed him back. Briefly, what Harry, Ron and Hermione would say/do if they caught us here. Then I dismissed that thought. I didn't care if they thought he was bad.

And then it deteriorated as usual. Silent tears were streaming down my face as he hit me.

It went on for ages like this, getting more bruises. But this time, when he left, I didn't go to Professor Snape. I just went to the Gryffindor common room, to get the remains of the salve Madam Pomfrey gave me. However, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw me as I entered. With fresh bruises, this was not the best time.

They rushed over, dragging me infront of the fire.

"You can't deny it this time, Amy." Harry warned me. "Tell us what he did."

Hastily, I cast around. Settling on the first thing, I decided it would do.

"He?" I asked.

"Malfoy." Ron uselessly clarified.

"Draco? Oh, it wasn't him, I fell down."

They stared at me incredulously.

"It's true!" I protested.

'_Yea._' Spark remarked sarcastically from the ceiling. '_Of course, he _helped_ you fall several times._'

'_Keep your nose out of this._' I retorted.

'_Why? Technically I felt it too, and I don't have to lie. I could tell your brother what happened right now. I could even make him feel your pain._'

My eyes widedned, and my face went pale (must be confusing for Harry, Ron and Hermione). '_Get your tail into that dormitary! Now!_' I mentally screamed at him, standing and leaving my friends looking puzzled. Spark grumbled a bit, but he was in the dormitary when I entered a moment later.

"Right." I said, rummaging through my bag for the salve. "_What_ exactly can you do?"  
'_A lot._' He replied not-helpfully.

"Miss the 'exactly' in there?" I asked, grabbing him, and sitting him rather forcefully down on my bed.

'_Ow! And no, I didn't, thank you!_' He hissed at me in annoyance, and I smacked his nose.

"Don't you hiss at me. What can you do?"

Glaring, he replied. '_I can talk to your brother, because you're twins. I know all your thoughts---_'

Immediatley, my mind flicked to times when I had mentally cursed him for all the trouble he caused me.

'_Exactly._' He bared his teeth at me, before continuing sulkily.

'_---although I cannot hear his, because I Bonded with you. Also, thanks to the Bond, I feel all your emotions._' He looked at me, slightly curiously, and less angrily then before. '_You _really_ like that blonde male, don't you? But he really hurts you too. And confuses you._'

I bluched at the mention of Draco, then went over what Spark must of felt, when I was getting hurt. I realised what it must be like for him, feeling me starve, and get beaten. The pressure I got everyday. I sat down rather heavily. Tears started falling.

"I'm sorry." I murmered, knowing he knew what it meant.

'_It's okay._' He said nuzzling my hand slightly. '_I know it was hard for you._'

I laughed bitterly. "Of course you did. And I'm dumping this stuff on you, without even realizing it."

'_It's _fine_._' He stressed, shoving the salve into my hands. '_Now put that stuff on your hurts._'

I smiled slightly, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand. "Thanks." I said rubbing his chin. He purred. That surprised me.

Guess I learnt a lot of new stuff today.


	11. Chapter 11: More Detentions

**Chapter Eleven**

During the Easter holidays, we were handed out subject selection forms, for our third year. I ended up taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I had no idea what I was planning on doing, but they certainly sounded interesting. And Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing them too, so I relaxed slightly.

Well, I relaxed until Hermione was petrified, anyway. After that, the teachers gave us new rules, new restrictions. I sat in one of the more hidden armchairs, listening. And after Professor McGonagall had left, Harry and Ron diasappeared, sneaking out. Again. I remembered back to the events of last year, and knew where they were going. I quickly stepped out of the common room, looking left and right. Something I hadn't thought of ... how I was going to follow them, when they had the Invisibility Cloak.

'_I can see them._' Spark piped up, picking up my stray thoughts. '_They're walking this way._' He flew off, leading me silently after Harry and Ron. They led me down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, where I couldn't follow, for Professor Lockheart seeing me. And as Spark and I hovered outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, debating among ourselves, Professor McGonagall came. And caught us. Both.

"Miss Potter!" She called, looking with shock at Spark, who squeak/sighed, and landed on my shoulder. She frowned disapprovingly at me. "Come with me immediately. You have a detention for disobeying rules, and a _lot_ of explaining to do." Her eyes darted to Spark again. I sighed this time, following her meekly to the Transfiguration classroom. She sat me down in a front row seat.

"First, explain."

"What do you want to know, Professor?"

"Firstly, where did you get this---this---"

"Dragon-lizard." I supplied wearily.

"Yes. This---dragon-lizard."

"I can't say, Professor." I had no intention of getting Fred and George into trouble too.

"Is it---real?" She asked. "Dragon-lizards are meant to be extinct."

'_It!?_' Spark squeaked outrageously. '_Real!? I should bite her. Then she'd know I was real._'

'_Not a good idea. Not right now, at least._' I assured him quickly."_He_ is very real, Professor. And I think he's last one. I don't know for sure." I said out loud.

"And you're not going to say where you got him?" She clarified. I shook my head. She frowned. "I could give you another detention for that, Miss Potter." She scolded me.

"I really can't say, Professor." I repeated.

"Very well then. you now have two detentions that I shall find for you. How long have you had the dragon-lizard?"

I really had to think about that one. "Umm, about six months now." I was surprised. It seemed a lot less than that. Professor McGonagall seemed surprised too.

"Six months?" She asked incredulously. "And no one knows about him?"

"No, Professor." I said, mentally flicking through the school.

"How have you been feeding him?"

"At first, I went to the kitchens, and then just got little bits from the table at mealtimes." I slumped down onto the desk, sick of being questioned, and worrying about Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"and have you named him?"  
"Yes, Professor. His name is Spark."

She sighed. "Very well then. I suppose you have to keep him?"  
"Yes, Professor. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't get rid of him."

Professor McGonagall sighed again. "Oh well. Now, for your detentions---"

"I happen to have a job need doing, Professor." Professor Snape said cooly, walking in. "I would be quite happy to let her do that as a detention."

"Professor," Professor McGonagall replied cooly. "She has _two_ detentions, and happens to be in Gryffindor---_my_ house---therefore _I_ choose her punishment."

Professor Snape shrugged. "I was merely suggesting an option. If you wish to decide _two_ detentions for her yourself, I will retract my offer."

I sat there in silence, waiting for the teachers to decide on something. In silence, Professor McGonagall gave in.

"Very well then. Amy, you will go with Professor Snape to complete one of your detentions. See me tomorrow night for your next."

I stood quietly, and Spark flew to my shoulder. "Thank you, Professor." I said, following Professor Snape into the hallway.

I stood in Professor Snape's office, waiting for him to speak. Spark still sat quietly on my shoulder, looking around curiously.

'_At least I get to see things now. Everything's kinda boring from the roof._' He crept closer to my neck. '_I _am_ going to be allowed to sit on your shoulder now, right? It hurts my wings, flying all day._'

I sighed slightly, only enough for him to catch. '_Yes, I suppose you could. You're going to attract a lot of attention though._'

'_Isn't that a good thing? The other humans seem to like it. Especially _that_ one._' A picture of Draco Malfoy popped into my head, stamped with the dislike of Spark had for him. I sighed quietly again.

'_He's not actually that bad._' I told him, again. '_Well, he wasn't anyway._'

'_And how do you know he will be again?_' Spark asked archly. Professor Snape chose this moment to give me my detention, so I couldn't reply. Not that I knew _what_ to reply.

A moment later, I was on my way to the Slytherin common room, armed with slips of paper to deliver to certain Slytherins' and a disgruntled dragon-lizard. And a few minutes after that, I was on my way back to Professor Snape's office, followed by a few Slytherins, and a specific blonde one at my side, peering closely at the hissing dragon-lizard on my shoulder.

Professor Snape sent off a few of them on other errands, as I stood near the wall, waiting. He didn't, however, send of Draco. Instead, Draco sat in the spare chair.

"Amy, if you could take stock of the potion ingredients." Professor Snape commanded, waving his hand at the walls, covered in shelves of jars and bottles. I found a ladder, and started counting, working my way from the top. Professor Snape left the room, with Draco trailing behind him. I heard them talking, but couldn't listen in, or else I would lose count. Idly, I wondered whether Professor Snape had done that on purpose. Probably, I decided.

Finishing the third jar I was onto, I carefully noted it down, catching a few phrases of the conversatin going on outside as I did.

"---told you not to---fragile---could be useful. The Dark Lord---" Professor Snape was saying.

"---scared of what they'd do if they found out---" Draco replied, almost sulkily.

"---probably already know---just stop hurting her---"

I sighed. They were talking about me again. Didn't Slytherins have anything better to talk about? I went back to counting, wondering about what Draco had said. I was just getting into thinking mode, when Spark reminded me Harry and Ron were going to the Chamber of Secrets. I kind of dropped the jar I was holding, turning (with difficulty) to face the dragon-lizard on my shoulder.

"I forgot!" I whispered in shock.

'_Yea, just a little bit._' Spark replied sarcastically. I turned and ran out the door which Professor Snape had just opened at the crash of breaking glass.

"Sorry, Professor!" I called back over my shoulder. Spark was hissing at being jolted.

'_Where are they?_' I asked him, reaching the Entrance Hall. It was deserted, for a change.

'_They just got out. This way!_' Spark told me, flying up the staircase I followed him, running through deserted corridors until I saw them. They were headed to Professor McGonagall's office. They didn't look too good; they were all covered in muck and slime, and Harry was also covered in blood. I opened my mouth to speak, but Harry shook his head, mouthing 'later', as he knocked on the door, and pushed it open.


	12. Chapter 12: Suspicions

**A/N: Okay all my awesome readers! This is the last chapter for Remembered! I knew it was a long time in coming, and I am going to blame homework for the delay. I know it's kinda short, but its just to tie up the ending. The next one will be called Lost, and I'll be typing that ASAP. Cookies to all ;)**

**xxx**

**(And no, you don't Sam!)**

**Chapter Twelve**

We stood there for a moment, in silence, before it was broken by Mrs. Weasley.

"_Ginny!_" She said, leaping to her feet and flinging herself on her daughter, closely followed by Mr. Weasley. I backed up slightly, to give them room, looking at Harry. He was looking past them to Professor Dumbledore, who was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming. Professor McGonagall was standing next to him, taking deep breaths, with a hand on her chest. Harry and Ron were then swept into the hug as well, and I backed up further, out of reach.

"You saved her! You saved her! _How_ did you do it?" Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"I think we'd all like to know that." Professor McGonagall said weakly. Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, and he hesitated for a secon before walking over to the desk, and putting the Sorting Hat, a ruby-encrusted sword, and what reamined of the little black diary on it. Then he started to talk. For about quarter of an hour he spoke, telling them about hearing the voice, how Hermione had realised it was a Basilisk, how he and Ron had followed spiders into the Forest, that Aragog had told them where the last vixtim of the Basilisk had died; how he had guesses that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom ....

"Very well." Professor McGonagall propmted him, as Harry paused. She seemed a bit more like herself. "So you found out where the entrance was---breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add---but how on _earth_ did you all get out alive, Potter?"

So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talkinbg told them about Fawke's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered to a stop. He looked at Professor Dumbledore, who smiled faintly.

"What interests _me_ most," Professor Dumbledore said gently, "Is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in the forests of Albania."

"You're sources are wr---" I began impulsively, before clapping my hands over my mouth as my arm burned white hot. Everyone in the room turned to stare at me.

"My sources are ..." Professor Dumbledore prompted, but I shook my head. He continued to watch me though, as everyone else resumed discussing hte events that happened down in the Chamber of Secrets.

A few moments later, everyone was ushered out, sent on errands, and to places like the Hospital Wing (for Ginny). I slipped out the door, waiting outside, for I hadn't been given a task. A few moments later, Ron and Professor Lockheart came out, heading in the direction of the Hospital Wing too. And not a moment later, Mr. Malfoy came striding down the corridor looking furious. I flinched and backed against the wall. He looked at me with contempt, but Dobby smiled slightly as he followed his master into the room Professor Dumbledore and Harry were still in.

I waited, and they came back out; Mr. Malfoy kicking Dobby, followed slightly behind by Harry, who winked at me before setting out after them. Against better judgement, I decided I was curious, and ran to catch up with Harry.

We caught ip with them at the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry gasped, skidding to a halt. I barely managed to stop in time, nearly knocking Harry into Mr. Malfoy.

"I've got something for you." He finished, regaining his breath, and shoved the diary into Mr. Malfoy's hands.

"What the---?" Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, throwing it aside then glaring at Harry. "You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter." He said dangerously. "They were meddlesome fools, too." He turned to go. "Come, Dobby. I said, _come_!"

Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's sock, and looking as if he had just seen Santa Claus.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." The elf said in his squeaky voice. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Dobby has got a sock." Dobby said in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby---Dobby is _free_."

Mr. Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf. Then he lunged at us---at Harry.

"You've lost me my servant, bot!"

Dobby shouted, and there was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backwards, crashing down the stairs three at a time, landing in an undignified heap on the floor below. He got up, his face livid and pointed at me.

"You're summer is going to be hell." He hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits. I stepped back, and Harry unconsciously stepped infront of me. Mr. Malfoy turned and left, and Harry turned to me.

"What does he mean?" He asked sternly. I backed up another step, shaking my head.

"You're summer is going to be hell? Where do you stay, that he can get to you?"

Again I shook my head, because telling him meant telling him everything, telling my twin brother I was a traitor. He relented, sighing.

"Come on then. We better get to the feast."


End file.
